


Not wrong (except it is)

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bestiality, FORGIVE ME PADRE I HAVE SINNED, Gross, M/M, Other, Trip is a sick puppy but has some valid concerns about allmate construction, dont look at me, he just goes about exploring said concerns the WRONGEST WAY POSSIBLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god</p><p>Don't ask me</p><p>I don't know why I wrote this I'm so disgusted with myself</p><p>It's Trip gettin fucked in the ass by Berta there's literally nothing else to it</p><p>Forgive me I'm so sorry for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not wrong (except it is)

**Author's Note:**

> And you could have it all
> 
> My empire of dirt
> 
> I will let you down
> 
> I will make you hurt

'If it was really so weird and wrong, they wouldn't be made like this.'

Trip repeated to himself in his head. It was like a ritual chant; something he did every time he indulged like this. In an age of robots possessing human intelligence, lines were smudged here and there. Even more so in lawless Platinum Jail, where you could do anything you wanted for the right price.

Ordering hits and assisting with human experimentation were all in a day's work when you co-ran midorijima's branch of the mob. It was what he did in his free time that stained Trip's conscience.

"Berta," he called as he stepped into his bedroom, "wake."

Two bright sapphire orbs appeared in the mountain of black fur curled up on the floor. The lion slowly stretched, yawned (baring a mouth full of sharp teeth), and sat up, awaiting further orders from its master. Neither his nor Virus' allmates were programmed with perfect human intelligence or even speech capabilities, but they were very, very smart nonetheless. More than the animals they were modeled after. And as predatory models, their instincts and senses were extremely strong.

Maybe it was Trip's voice, or perhaps some scent on him, but Berta's pupils dilated immediately and he began purring deep in his throat as his master began to undress. It wasn't different from any time he simply changed his clothes with Berta awake. There was no signal just in this action. No, it was the difference in his scent that sent the signal.

As Trip knelt on his bed and prepared himself with his fingers, he repeated to himself again: 'if it was really so unusual, they would not build them this way.' As he tapped two fingers on the edge of the mattress, he repeated the mantra to himself. As he watched Berta climb up on the bed over his shoulder, he reassured himself.

'If it were wrong to do this, then allmates would not be built to be anatomically correct.'

Trip tensed-- he always did-- as Berta positioned himself over his supine form. Fur tickled his back and hot, heavy breaths ruffled the hair on the back of his head and neck. He felt the tip of the big cat's erect penis prodding at his entrance, studded with blunt barbs. 'Even those,' Trip thought, 'even they are engineered to eliminate pain."

A simple vocal command, "Go on," spurred the lion to shove in all at once, burying itself to the hilt inside its human master with a low growl. Trip buried his face in a pillow to muffle his scream of pain. No matter how much lube and preparation there was, the first push always hurt. Though blunt, the backward-pointing spines still rubbed and caught with every movement, and he felt all of it.

He wasn't given time to adjust to the overwhelming stretch before Berta began to move. One massive arm and paw curled around Trip's midsection as if to hold him in place. Though neatly clipped, the lion's claws still dug into his skin, more scratching than piercing, but still painful. A rough, wet tongue dragged and scraped against his neck and shoulders. There was no way for Trip to pretend he was anywhere else but here, doing anything else but being mercilessly bred by his own artificial pet lion. 

Every pounding thrust of the beast's strong hips sent Trip pitching forward, while the rounded barbs on its member served to simply drag him back for the next one. His initial screams of pain melted into repetitive grunts and moans of pleasure. Drool from his slack-jawed mouth and shameful tears wet the pillow under him. His arms had already given out some time ago, leaving him with his chest and face pressed to the sheets and his ass in the air, at the perfect height and angle to be impaled again and again on Berta's thick cock.

The lion bayed and growled its own pleasure as it sped up its pace, drawing near its climax, pressing Trip further down into the bed. The human's dick rubbed against the silk sheets with a delicious friction that pulled him out of his own head with a gasp. Just that, just that small sensation proved to be enough to make Trip come, nearly screaming again into his pillow as he dirtied the bed with his seed. The involuntary contractions of his ass squeezed down on Berta's member, causing the cat to falter in its rhythm and jerk forward. With a few more erratic thrusts, it too finally came, roaring loudly and stilling deep inside of Trip. The man groaned weakly as thick, hot fluid flowed into him, spurt after spurt. He really was being bred, pumped full of artificial semen from an artificial beast. Nothing would come of this copulation, even if he'd been a woman, or even a female of the same species.

There was no other reason for a robot to possess functioning genitalia, if not to pleasure a particularly twisted human master like himself. No reason for the realistic but still fake cum that ran down Trip's thighs as he staggered to the adjoining bathroom to shower and clean himself out. No reason for the sharp barbs of a feline's penis to have been dulled, if not to make it easier for a human to take it.

'If it was so wrong, they would not be built this way."


End file.
